Just a Shower
by WolfAndPens
Summary: Soul really needs to pee but is very conflicted when he remembers Maka is taking a shower. SoMa Week Day 6: Worth It. Rated for references.


The sun shone brightly through red curtains into their living room. The weather that day was incredible. Clouds would block the sun every few minutes. Saturday was always Soul's favorite day of the week. Today he would be happily wasting it by playing video games with Kid and Black*Star on COD and yelling at them to fucking kill the god damned sniper. But he couldn't. His hands were shoved between his legs and he was doin this unbelievably stupid side step dance, contemplating on what to do. He really had to take a piss but Maka was in the only bathroom they had, taking a shower. He could just go out side and pee behind the building.

_'No way!'_ He yelled at himself. He'd rather not risk getting caught by a friend. He quickly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, making his dance a bit faster.

"What?" She called back.

"I gotta take a piss! Can I come in?"

"No!" She immediately replied. He groaned loudly. He admits now that it was probably a bad idea to drink three Mountain Dew's before she got in the shower.

"Maka! I really gotta go! Come on!"

"You're a guy aren't you?! Go outside!"

"And pee on some poor animals home? No way!" He could feel her glare from behind the door.

"Ok, I promise I won't peek! Now can I please come in?!" Soul waited for a response.

"Swear on your life?"

"You'd kill me if I looked anyways!"

"Do you swear?!"

"YES FINE I SWEAR."

"Alright but hurry up!"

* * *

Maka kept her eyes to the shower wall as she heard the door open then close quickly. After hearing a zipper she crossed her arms over her chest for no reason.

"Aaaaah." Soul said as a sign of relief. He put all his will power into not turning his head to the shower that was still running. The steam coming from it warmed him up and made him sweat a bit.

_'It wouldn't hurt for just a peek right?'_ He bargained in his head. _'NO. She trusted you not to look! You better not Eater!' _He lost the battle miserably. He ever so slightly turned his head to her.

Her wet hair looked brown against her pale back. His eyes followed the dip of her shoulder blades to the curve of her hips. Damn did water really help define the curves of her back. He tried his absolute best to not stare at her perfect rear and legs. When she shifted slightly he turned his head back fast enough to snap his neck.

_'She didn't catch me right?! No she didn't. If she did you'd be dead by now. Relax Eater, relax.'_ He shook his head to clear the image away. He zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet.

"Thanks Maka." He said as casually as he possibly could and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall by his room and ran his hand threw his hair. Taking that peek was a huge mistake. He knows now that that image will haunt him forever in the best of ways.

* * *

"Thanks Maka." Soul told her. How did he say that so casually? She waited for him to closer the door completely before changing the water to cold. She didn't plan on her breaking her own promise to not peek. At first it just felt like he was staring at her. She just wanted to make sure. But when she turned her head a bit she saw him keeping his promise and looking at the wall. Then her traitorous eyes went lower than they should've. She just hoped that the image wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass. But that was too much to ask for of course.

_'That's gonna haunt me now. But not in necessarily a bad way..' _She thought to her self as she pinked. After shoving herself fully into the freezing waters she dried off and went straight to her room.

_'In a stupid way, it was worth it.' _They both thought at the same time.

* * *

**Hey guys! That's right I'm alive! Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm having a bit of trouble with sleep. I'm working on the next chapter of Stein's Way of discipline and should have it out later this week. This was just a prompt for SoMa Week. Today is Worth It. I couldn't resist really. X3 so, until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

Any anime recommendations?


End file.
